


A Passing Glance

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [50]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, except my own ideas, and I do not get paid for them.I was reading something, and I said ‘huh, why not’. Liberties taken, as always, it is AU after all. There will be time skips. Anyway, here we go.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hades
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 473





	A Passing Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, except my own ideas, and I do not get paid for them. 
> 
> I was reading something, and I said ‘huh, why not’. Liberties taken, as always, it is AU after all. There will be time skips. Anyway, here we go.

The first glimpse of the mysterious, shadowed man, was in the graveyard at the end of her fourth year, after Cedric had been killed. Perse Potter had been alarmed, thinking he had been one of Voldemort’s, but he had given her a rather surprised glance before he was gone in a wash of invisible, bluish/black flame. When next she saw him, he was hovering over Dudley, just as his soul was almost being taken, but it was not to be. 

  
  


From then on, every time something came even remotely close to fatal, she saw his outline, or his visage for the barest of moments. Perse was walking the forest one day, after a  _ lovely _ detention with ‘Professor’ Umbridge, when she came across a very heavily breathing, well on it’s way out, unicorn. The teenager sighed and kneeled, stroking the dying blessing with a small frown. 

  
  


“She’s not in terrible pain, despite her breathing issues.” A voice said from a few feet from her, and she got up lightning fast with her wand out. The man, who she had seen a few times, was standing there. Not so translucent as before, his eyes the same color as the flame when he vanished. 

  
  


“Who are you? I’ve seen you before…” Perse said, and the man smiled with a low bow. 

  
“It is my great pleasure to finally meet the young-woman who has caught my eye.” The man said, and at her soft glare he smiled. “You have a fire in you, Persephone Potter, I  _ like _ that.” He said, before standing up again. “I am Lord Hades, god of the Dead and Underworld.” He said, grin bright and oddly enough, nonthreatening. 

  
  


“So… I have a god watching me?” Perse said, not really a fan of her whole first name, before she blinked. “Isn’t that a little weird? Isn’t your wife named Persephone?” She asked, and he snorted softly, waving a hand. 

  
  


“The woman in question was actually a man, who I turned away to be my tale teller.” Hades said, leaning down and harmlessly ending the rest of the misery the unicorn was being put through. “He was jilted, as if we had been lovers, and then went on to write fantastical tales about me and my extended family.” He said, before smiling. “The name, however, I will admit, strikes me father delightfully.” He said, sitting down on nothing, and crossing one leg gently over the other. 

  
  


“So, what do you want, then?” Perse asked, wand only slightly dipping to the side. If this man was a god, there was nothing her magic could do, really. 

  
  


“You, my dear Persephone, I want you.” Hades said, and at her surprised, and a bit fearful, glare, he chuckled. “Not  _ now _ , my beautiful thing.” He said, chuckling again. “When you are older, of age, with your whole life ahead of you.” He said with a bright smile. “Though, I would love to formally court you.” He said, before stroking his chin softly, and then shifting. He looked more like a sixth year, maybe seventh, now, than an older man. 

  
  


“Courting? Like, eventually to be my husband kind of thing?” Perse asked, and he nodded with a smile. It was a nice smile, and as much as she loathe to admit it, he had a bit of regal attractiveness to him. “What if I didn’t want to get married after the formal courtship stage?” She asked, and he shrugged. 

  
  


“Then we would go our separate ways, and I would lament you for all eternity.” Hades said, a bit overly dramatic, but it was done in a clearly jesting manner. “I’d leave you be, I am many things, but what you call a ‘creeper’, I am not.” He said, and the teen nodded. Perse was about to say something, when her left hand was raised after being grasped. Her wand was up, a curse on her lips, when she felt her scar vanish. Not just that, but the pain associated with the dark quill as well. 

  
  


“My first gift to you, my beauty.” Hades said, before kissing her hand, making her flush softly and take her hand away. 

  
  


“Thank you, ah, Hades.” Perse said, and he smiled with a nod and a small bow. “I should… probably get going.” She said, and he nodded before another bow, gesturing for her to leave. 

  
  


“You shall see me around, my beauty, be well.” Hades said, before as before, he was gone in a burst of blue/black flame. 

  
  


Perse shook her head softly, grumbling to herself as she started walking back, donning her cloak. Only her.  **Only** her, could accept being courted by a god. Merlin, she supposed the fates found this terribly amusing. 

  
  


~APG~

  
  


Perce wondered if Dumbledore was a cruel sadist, or just senile. She wanted to go with the latter, but with how he had been consistently acting, she was leaning towards the former. Why this line of thought? Well, she just came back from a ‘lesson’ with Snape, after a detention earlier with Umbridge. She nearly collapsed, before she was caught by a pair of strong arms. 

  
  


“My beauty, what is wrong?” Hades said, and she felt relief not only on her head, but of her hand. Her magic replenishing quickly, but not in a terribly rushing manner. “Who must I bring to Tartarus for you?” He asked, both serious and joking to lighten her mood. Though, from his tone of voice, he was a bit more serious than joking. 

  
  


“Mmm… Hello, Hades.” Perse said, sighing as she felt quite a deal better. “Umbridge would be nice, useless bint that she is.” She said, blinking softly as he seemed to contemplate it. “No… no. They’d probably blame it on me, really.” She said, and he snorted. 

  
  


“Very well, Perse.” Hades said, and she smiled softly as her nickname was used. She had seen him a few times in Hogsmeade when out with friends, and they had chatted. She was about to speak again, when she felt a chain around her neck, and when she looked down it was to a beautiful necklace. It was a small thing, but it had a stag at the end of it, and she looked up at him with a small blink and smile. Her eyes suspiciously teary. 

  
  


“It is a symbol of my niece, Artemis, and I know your father bore this form on occasion.” Hades said, before kissing her hand again. “It will guard your mind, against any and  _ all _ who would see it as their playground.” He said, with a low huff, before smiling brightly at the hug he got from her. To those in the castle, it would be as if heat would never return to them, but only for the barest of moments. For that moment, however, Perse felt the radiance and warmth of a small sun, just for her. 

  
  


“Thank you, I will have it with me always.” Perse said, and he nodded with another kiss to her hand. “I should get going, I think. I don't’ want to get into more trouble than I need to be in.” She said, and he nodded. They gave each other a farewell for the night, and after one more passing glance, he was gone from view. She also disappeared, under her cloak, just as Umbridge stalked around the corner, itching to give her detention no doubt. 

  
~APG~

  
  


The ‘lessons’ with Snape stopped after the second one, when he was  _ violently  _ thrown out of her head, looking at her with something akin to disbelief, and respect. He did not notice her new accessory, but he cancelled the tutelage from then on. When confronted by Dumbledore about it, he simply said she had learned, and that was it. Umbridge, however, had noticed the necklace, and had not been as discreet. 

  
  


“Hem-hem.” Umbridge had started, and when Perse turned to face her in class, she continued. “Where did you get that, Ms. Potter?” She had said, and Perse responded with truth. 

  
  


“The young man who is courting me gave it to me. He said it reminded him of the old goddess Artemis, just as I do.” Perse said, and Umbridge huffed. 

  
  


“Well, it is far too gaudy and ostentatious. Remove it and hand it over. You are no lady of high society to be covered in frivolous jewelry.” Umbridge said, hand extended and waiting. 

  
  


“No.” Perse said, not rising to the bait and spitting curses, but not going to bend over for this toad of a woman. 

  
  


“Ex _ cuse ME?! _ ” Umbridge all but snarled. “I said give it to me, girl!” She said, and Perse took a deep breath before releasing it. 

  
  


“And I said no, Professor.” Perse said, and was surprised, as was a majority of the class, when the foul woman moved to snatch the necklace. As soon as her hand grabbed it, she screamed and convulsed, before dropping to the ground. Her hand smoking black after a lick of blue/black flame gave her a rather nasty burn. 

  
  


“My suitor is from a very wealthy, very well connected family.” Perse said, looking around the room. “Of course he is going to have the gifts he gives me well protected.” She said, huffing like an agitated pure blood heiress, before opening her transfiguration book to read, the rest of the class starting to mumble and murmur. The look on Hermione’s face a little upset, but at the same time accepting. She had told her two closest friends about the courtship, and Ron of all people, was the most excited for her. To be courted, formally, was something that was a true honor in their world. Even Malfoy had congratulated her, and had backed off a bit. It had been odd, but among purebloods, a formal courtship was something to be cherished and respected. 

  
  


Merlin, if they only knew _who_ was courting her. 

  
~APG~

  
  


“Expelled, I tell you! I want her out of here before the meeting is done!” Fudge said, Umbridge with a bandaged hand as she nodded. Madame Pomfrey had not been able to remove the burns, and while they were not life threatening, they were unsightly and permanent. “It will be Azkaban for you, girl!” He said, Perse listening, but her eyes were concentrating on Fawkes, who was absolutely fascinated with her, she knew why. 

  
  


“You would interfere with a formal courtship, Minister Fudge?” Prof. Snape said, causing the minister to blink in confusion. “That is why Dolores was burned, she tried to remove a courtship gift from Ms. Potter’s neck.” He said, and the minister sputtered softly. 

  
  


Bollocks. That… Dolores hadn’t mentioned that! “Ah… a formal courtship you say?” Fudge said, causing Perse to nod slightly. “Well… ah, my apologies, then. I was informed otherwise, you see.” He said, smile playacting, but it came out as if he was constipated instead. He grabbed Umbridge by the arm, and began whispering furiously to her, causing her to sputter and complain, before he gave her a rather pointed look. Fudge smiled, gave a few bows, and with a small farewell he left. Umbridge huffed and left as well, leaving Perse alone with Prof. Snape and Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Anything you wish to tell me, my dear?” Dumbledore asked, and Perse snorted. 

  
  


“First of all,  _ headmaster _ .” Perse started, and Snape sneered softly at the condescension, until she spoke again. “Only my suitor is allowed to call me that, and I return your question right back at you.” She said, arms crossed as she leaned back. 

  
  


“Ah, no, not at this time, Ms. Potter.” Dumbledore said, and Perse snorted softly. 

  
  


“Then the same goes to you,  _ headmaster _ . Nothing at this moment that you need to know about.” Perse said, getting up. “I need to get back to my dorm, I have homework to finish.” She said, before leaving, and Dumbledore leaned back softly. 

  
  


“There is no chance of influence from Tom, Severus?” Dumbledore asked, having seen the memory of Severus being pushed out so heavily. 

  
  


“Not unless it was he who gave her the mental defenses.” Severus started with his usual, measured drawl. “Which I doubt more than you could fathom, as he is incensed that he cannot reach her now.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded softly. This would would take some serious thought. 

  
~APG~

  
  


Perse was limping, hissing softly as she was casting spell after spell alongside her godfather. Bellatrix laughing heavily as she toyed with the duo, with Lucius casting as well towards the both of them. If Perse had been not so heavily injured, she might have put up a better fight, but she had been hit one too many times with hexes and curses. Her stumble was caught by Sirius, as she had nearly fallen towards the Veil of Death, and the she dropped as Sirius had to let go to shield them from a spell. She did not fall to her hands and knees though, instead into a pair of strong, familiar arms. 

  
  


“What  **Madness** is this!?” Hades said, his tone far from the gentle caress that it was normally for her. That was gone now. In its place was the voice of a rather _angry_ god. He turned just as a shield appeared to block a spell from Bellatrix. 

  
  


“Oh, come on now, cousin. Let me play with the new boy. I’ll have his pretty face nice and scarred to play with.” Bellatrix said, cackling as one as lost as she was did. 

  
  


“I’ll take care of this, my dear.” Hades said, much softer to Perse, before he gave her a gentle kiss to her cheek. Her injuries gone, her magic returning, and Sirius looking confused, but happy. He was then hugged by his goddaughter, who started to usher him away. 

  
  


“Your  _ first _ mistake, was attacking my intended.” Hades said, turning slowly, shifting to his normal form. His robes ablaze with his traditional blue/black fire, his eyes filled with the same. His hair even caught the same fire, and a green spell, the killing curse, struck him to no effect. “Your second mistake, was attacking me.” With that, Bellatrix Lestrange, feared lieutenant of Voldemort, screamed in unholy agony as she was reduced to a pile of blood and ashes. “Your folly will by my amusement for  **CENTURIES TO COME!** ” His voice bellowed, and it was then a blur of magic and fire, as he made short work of the death eaters that had dared raise a finger towards his Persephone. 

  
  


~APG~

  
  


Dumbledore came into the ministry to a confusing, alarming, and yet relieved sight. The minister was to the side, hyperventilating at the sight Dumbledore was also looking at. Voldemort, body suspended above several dull trinkets, with a soundless scream on his features. 

  
  


“You are done, Tom. Know this, and forever let torment be your bedfellow.” The being said, who had a hand raised at Tom, before he was gone in a plume of blue/black fire. He then turned to the minister, and Dumbledore respectively. “The prophecy is dead, her part in it as well.” He said, before he gave a soft bow to a softly smiling Perse, before he was gone. 

  
  


“He was back… but he’s gone now.” Fudge said, bowler had being wrung in his hands softly. Dumbledore, meanwhile, walked over to the trinkets. There were six of them, and a quick glance to Persephone saw her scar almost gone as well. He reached down to pick up the ring, and it was then picked up by an ethereal hand. 

  
  


“Bad dog.” A voice said, with a low chuckle, and then he gasped as his wand was taken as well. “That’s mine too.” Then the voice, and presence was gone. He did, however, pick up the remaining relics of a lost age, and with a flourish of his original wand, they were gone and to be restored at a later date. He then turned to Persephone, who was already walking away with her friends, moving to catch up with them. He had a lot to discover, that was for sure. 

  
  
~APG~

  
  


Perse snorted softly as she walked off the train, but then smiled when she made it to the other side of the platform. There was her ‘loving family’, getting a rather terse dressing down. Not from the Order, as she would have expected after Dumbledore’ set of personal orders, but by her divine suitor. He was in his adult form, in a suit that looked to be made from materials probably not even of this plane. 

  
  


“...so I shall be taking her with me. A lovely summer, to be sure. I do believe Greece is lovely this time of year.” Hades said, with a grin that begged to be told otherwise. Vernon nodded softly, gave her a fearful glance, and was then gone with a waddling trot. 

  
  


“So delightful to see you, my dear.” Hades said, kissing her hand and then shifting to his more suited form for her. He was rewarded with a short, and chaste, kiss from her. His smile radiant, just for her. “Like a breath of pure summer, I love it.” He said, and she chuckled and gave a soft flush of embarrassment. 

  
  


“Greece then, huh?” Perse asked, and he nodded. “Going to take me to old haunts, then, hmm?” She asked, teasing, and he chuckled softly. 

  
  


“Yes, that I am. I warn you, though.” Hades started, more agitated than an actual warning. “My brothers might want to meet you, I may have not been shutting up about you the past year or so.” He said with a shrug, and she nodded with a shrug of her own. Why not? Meet the lord of the Sea’s, and the king of the Gods. No big deal. 

  
  


“Oh, and of course I have invited that mutt you call a parental figure, along with his mate.” He said, and she gave him a tight hug in return. “Come then, our chariot awaits!” He said, and she laughed as he lead her outside. This was looking to be the start of a wonderful summer, and more than likely the rest of her life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that was as much as I could pump out. To be fair, I had the idea in the morning after catching up on something I was reading last night. Anyway, here it is. Hope it can be enjoyed, read and review, please. 


End file.
